


The Empress / Death / Crux

by lesbrarians



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarians/pseuds/lesbrarians
Summary: Three short XalLux drabbles.
Relationships: Luxord/Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	The Empress / Death / Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic circa 2010, uploaded by request!

**The Empress** ::  
  
"You know, I really don't understand why I can't top for once," Luxord commented offhandedly, resting his chin on a pillow.  
  
"Because," Xaldin answered in a voice that insinuated that they had gone over this several times before, "even if it gets you off, I'd rather not have metal shoved up my ass, thank you. Now stop complaining."  
  
"I thought you liked my piercings…" Luxord's voice was slightly hurt.  
  
"Oh, I do," Xaldin amended, pressing a quick, apologetic kiss to the base of his neck. "Just not when they assist in tearing me a superfluous new behind."  
  
Well, that was reasonable, Luxord supposed, but still. He could _try_. Was that so much to ask for? "You just don't have as high a threshold for pain as I do," he replied smugly.  
  
Xaldin chose to ignore the jibe. "Have you always been this into pillow talk, or have I just never noticed it before?"  
  
"The latter, you great prat."  
  
"You know, it isn't the best of ideas to insult someone when you are in such a position beneath them," Xaldin said casually, ever so subtly tightening his grip on Luxord's hips.  
  
"I'll shut up now."  
  
"Wise idea."  
  
Xaldin reveled in the silence that followed, punctuated only by the sounds of heavy breathing and the rustling of the sheets and the occasional moan that slipped through unguarded lips. It was a slow, lazy afternoon with no pressing concerns for either of the two men. A blessed rarity, Xaldin thought, leisurely easing himself in and out. It made for a nice change from their usual rough and tumble romps or the quickies stolen in the back hallways of the castle, and, truth be told, he'd never felt closer to Luxord than he did at this moment. He bent over the other man, covering his splayed hands with his own, and placed a trail of unhurried kisses down the crook of his neck, which he happened to know was one of Luxord's most pleasurable erogenous zones.  
  
Luxord suddenly began to shake – but it wasn't a shiver of pleasure or anticipation, like Xaldin initially assumed; no, he was laughing. Xaldin stilled and sat back with an expression that could only be described as _what the fuck are you doing?_ on his face.  
  
"Luxord, you are effectively killing the mood. What, pray tell, do you find so hilarious?" he asked, bemused and more than a little upset.   
  
Luxord rolled over onto his back, still grinning from ear to ear, and Xaldin softened a little at his expression. The Gambler apologized and explained, "See, I was just contemplating the deck of Major Arcana-"  
  
"Is this seriously what you're thinking about when we're having sex?" Xaldin interrupted incredulously.  
  
"Actually," Luxord defended, "I was rather enjoying it, and it occurred to me that it's quite suitable that the deck of cards I am using today is coincidentally christened 'The Lovers.'"  
  
"Well, that's slightly more acceptable, but what in the blazes were you laughing about?"  
  
"I was getting to that before you rudely interjected," he continued, quirking one eyebrow. "In the tarot deck of Major Arcana, which the majority of my weapon names are derived from, the cards are numbered. Number III just so happens to be The Empress." The corner of his mouth twitched in suppressed laughter.  
  
Xaldin was not amused in the slightest. "I fail to see the humor in it."  
  
"Oh, come now," Luxord said, looping his arms around Xaldin's neck and pulling him down on top of him. "You cannot possibly deny that it is at least somewhat comical."  
  
"Just watch me," he challenged, unwillingly surrendering to Luxord's iron grasp and laying his ear against his chest in resignation. That brought another resounding laugh from Luxord, who was far too entertained by the whole notion. Xaldin could feel his chest rise and fall with laughter, and he cracked a small smile. "Then if I'm the Empress, I suppose you have to be the Emperor. You are aware that it should really be the other way around, I take it?"   
  
"Actually, if we're going by number, then I am the Wheel of Fortune, suitably enough. Vexen would be your Emperor. And no, I blatantly disagree with your insinuation."  
  
"Now there's a mental image I will not be able to rid myself of. If I really must be the female counterpart of an Emperor, I'd rather it be you."  
  
"I'm well chuffed, I assure you. In that vein, Lexaeus and Zexion would be the Hierophant, or the Pope, and the Lovers, respectively. A contradiction if I've ever heard of one."  
  
"Go on," an amused Xaldin encouraged.  
  
"Roxas is Death."  
  
"How morbid. Hm."  
  
There was a brief lull as both men considered the implications of that designation, broken only when Luxord spoke up again slyly. "…Xigbar's the High Priestess."  
  
Caught by surprise, Xaldin laughed out loud, which was a great accomplishment in Luxord's mind, considering the man's usual stoic nature.  
  
"Looks like I've won this hand," he chuckled, meeting Xaldin's gaze with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. Xaldin laughed quietly in return and moved further up Luxord's body to catch his lips in an affectionate kiss.  
  
"Well, now that you've ruined the moment beyond repair…" he said. "What now?"  
  
"I was just thinking-"  
  
"You're not _allowed_ to think anymore after that load of nonsense you just spouted-"  
  
"Oh, do be quiet," Luxord admonished. "As I was _saying_ , I was just thinking that it's rather nice to lie here like this…"  
  
"Mmn."  
  
"….with my Empress," he finished under his breath and rolled on top of Xaldin, grinning broadly.  
  
"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Xaldin shook his head despairingly, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Never," Luxord replied, threading his fingers through Xaldin's hair and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
It was the little things in life that were to be cherished. Lying in bed with their arms around each other, limbs intertwined and legs entangled in the silken sheets. Being happy and hopelessly, deliriously, _wonderfully_ in love. Laughing together as they kissed, wishing, hoping, praying that this moment would never end, the same thought present in both their minds: nothing, nothing could _ever_ be this perfect.  
  
\------------------------  
  
**Death::**  
  
Vexen.  
Larxene.  
Lexaeus.  
Marluxia.  
Zexion.  
Xion.  
Roxas.  
Demyx.  
...Xaldin.  
Axel.  
Xigbar.  
  
One by one, each member was picked off as the Organization slowly began to destroy itself from the inside out. Axel killed Vexen on Marluxia's orders. Lexaeus died with Zexion's name on his lips, asking for forgiveness. Vexen's experiment, the Replica, finished off Zexion, choking him in a stranglehold and absorbing his life energy. Demyx was a simple casualty in The War of a Thousand Heartless, sent by Xemnas to carry out an impossible task that the Superior knew he would be unable to complete. Saix made it clear that he would eliminate anyone who got in the way of his plan to reach the top. With the arrival of Number XIII, the friendship he shared with his former best friend became strained to the point of breaking, both members' loyalties turning elsewhere. Axel betrayed the Organization and committed suicide, too torn apart by Roxas's departure to continue. Xigbar chose to meet his end where his relationship with Demyx began, in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Members turned their backs on each other, striking each other down. Relationships were torn apart at the seams. Long gone were the days where they worked in unison to reach their common goal: the attainment of their hearts. Now, death was all that surrounded them as the Keyblade Wielder made his way through their ranks, infiltrating the castle, their sole safe haven.  
  
And now, only he, Saix, and Xemnas remained. It was a cruel twist of fate that he, of all the capable members in the Organization, survived for as long as he had. He held no delusions about his strength - his skill lied within deception and manipulation, trickery and time challenges. He relied on luck and his mastery of the game; in sheer combat, he was, in all honesty, the member most lacking. The fact that he remained behind while Xaldin, strong, powerful Xaldin, was gone was bitterly laughable.  
  
_Xaldin._ Physically, Xaldin was one of the strongest members in the Organization. Only Lexaeus's sheer brawn out-measured his strength, which is why it was simply absurd that Xaldin could be dead, irrevocably lost to him forever. He knew that, strictly speaking, they could not technically _die_ , not if they never truly existed in the first place. But the principal of the matter was the same: faded or dead, those who had left this realm were no more.  
  
He'd already lost, he realized. Xaldin was gone, along with nearly everyone else. The castle itself was crumbling with the demise of the Organization. There was nowhere else to turn. There was nothing left to do but face the Keyblade Wielder and hope that he too would meet the same fate as his comrades, the six who had been slain at Sora's hands. What was there to live for? His companions had faded, and he knew, even if Xemnas and Saix did not, that Kingdom Hearts, their very dream, had fallen. Their hearts were lost to them forever and would remain so as long as the Keyblade Wielder possessed a vendetta against them and their goal. There was only the glimmer of hope that once the Nobodies and their Heartless counterparts were destroyed, they would be whole beings once again. But who could know for certain? Life wasn't a game that allowed you to lose twice. What happened afterwards would always be an enigma, enshrouded in mystery.  
  
Now, for one final game. Havoc's Divide and the Keyblade Bearer awaited. He was determined to end this charade once and for all.  
  
A hollow, bitter smile danced on his lips, a show of bravado and empty resignation, as he evened up the deck by eliminating the keyblader's companions.  
  
One on one, a true fight of skills. An honorable battle, no frills involved.  
  
"I'd rather we just skip the formalities," he said simply, determined to make this as quick as possible. "The first to run out of time is the loser."  
  
The die was cast. He was prepared to meet his fate.  
  
_This one's for you, Xaldin, love._  
  
\------------------------  
  
**Crux::**  
  
Xaldin hated everything about Luxord. He hated his irritating British accent. He hated the sound of his laugh. He hated how he had a habit of blindsiding him out of nowhere, thrusting himself onto him shamelessly. He hated how he took pleasure in being the dominant one, taunting him with that cocky grin of his. He hated his smug smirk whenever he managed to bend him to his will, especially after coercing him into sex. He hated how he took everything he believed in and twisted it around, making him question his very existence. Most of all, he hated the way he made him feel, aggravating him to no end and confusing his emotions, emotions that he wasn't even supposed to _have._  
  
Xaldin loved everything about Luxord. He loved his refined accent. He loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. He loved how he was more often than not the one the instigator in matters, and he loved how he didn't mind it when he chose to take control. He loved the way he looked at him in the post-coital afterglow, eyes heavy-lidded and a lazy grin of contentment on his face. Most of all, he loved the way he made him feel. Like anything was possible. Like love wasn't so far beyond his grasp. Like it was worth getting his heart back, if just so that he could truly be whole and regain the only thing left that he needed to be complete, with Luxord by his side.  
  
For everything that Luxord wasn't, he still _was._ He was sadistic and masochistic, polite and condescending, gentlemanlike and provocative. The crux of the matter was that he was a walking paradox, a contradiction in every sense of the word.  
  
And Xaldin wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
